


Here

by imimmortalagain



Series: you cooled my mind that burned with longing - Sappho fragment 48 [4]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Whump, after fight patch up, implied happy ending, its really just yaz comforting the doctor, me; writing angst? more likely than you think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:08:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24381832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imimmortalagain/pseuds/imimmortalagain
Summary: “Yaz?” Her voice was haggard. She waited seconds, each ticking by like their own individual eternity, but Yaz didn’t say anything. She took her bottom lip between her teeth, biting down on it until that metal flooded her taste.“You can’t-” The next word was acidic on her tongue, “Yaz, you can’t die.”She leaned down resting her forehead to Yaz’s, the tears falling faster. She began to feel the beating of her hearts in her fingers and she sighed again. If she wasn’t careful she would cut off Yaz’s circulation.She took in an unstable breath as she forced her hand to relax.“Yaz, please.”
Relationships: Thirteenth Doctor/Yasmin Khan
Series: you cooled my mind that burned with longing - Sappho fragment 48 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1718578
Comments: 6
Kudos: 36





	Here

The sterile white of the medbay was insidious. Horrifying. The world felt surreal in that room. The unconscious body spread out on one of the hospital cots exacerbated this heavy pain. 

The Doctor couldn’t tear her eyes away from Yaz’s form. Her uncared for, lacerated arms--blood crusting over the skin--crossed, nails digging into the skin they found. Her boots resounded as she carved out a meaningless path along the metal floor as Yaz…

She knew Yaz would wake up. She had to wake up. If Yaz didn’t wake up… Tears brimmed glassy over the Doctor’s eyes until she shook her head. 

She wasn’t going to let herself get lost in the idea that… the idea that… It would be all her fault. It would be all her fault. Yaz would… Yaz would… because of her. 

Tears started making their way down the Doctor’s cheeks and she hated it. Her eyes burned and her chest heaved. Her knees almost went beneath her. 

The Doctor made her way for something to sit on when something low, nearly inaudible rolled through the air. She shot her head back to see Yaz groan again. She sliced through the air until she was right next to her.

Her left hand found Yaz’s right and she entwined their fingers, Yaz’s fingers limp in hers but warm. Still warm. Still warm. The Doctor let out a sigh and closed her eyes, tears still falling. 

“Yaz?” Her voice was haggard. She waited seconds, each ticking by like their own individual eternity, but Yaz didn’t say anything. She took her bottom lip between her teeth, biting down on it until that metal flooded her taste. 

“You can’t-” The next word was acidic on her tongue, “Yaz, you can’t die.”

She leaned down resting her forehead to Yaz’s, the tears falling faster. She began to feel the beating of her hearts in her fingers and she sighed again. If she wasn’t careful she would cut off Yaz’s circulation. 

She took in an unstable breath as she forced her hand to relax.

“Yaz, please.” 

The fingers wrapped up in the Doctor’s hand slowly reanimated until they were tight around the Doctor’s. Her head shot up and she met Yaz’s gaze. 

“Yaz.” She cupped her right cheek and the tears started falling again. “I thought I lost you.”

“I’m here.” Yaz wiped a tear away from her face, before the red staining the Doctor’s lips caught her eye. “Doctor?” She ran her thumb over the bitten lip and the Doctor winced. Yaz’s face softened and tears began to fall.

She placed a hand against the Doctor’s arm and she groaned this time, yanking away from Yaz’s touch, face screwing up in pain. Yaz looked down to see the blood dried over cuts. The tears spilled quicker.

“Don’t cry.” The Doctor ran her thumb over one of the tears. “Please.”

“Your arms?” Her gaze drifted downward and Yaz’s grimace twisted pain into the Doctor’s gut.

“You were more important.”

“How long have I been out?”

“I--just a litt-”

“Don’t lie to me.”

The Doctor clenched her jaw. “Two and a half hours.” 

“That were more than enough time to take care of this.” 

The Doctor didn’t say anything, she didn’t know how to face Yaz after that. She just wiped away the new tears and squeezed Yaz’s hand tighter. 

“Help me up.” 

“You need rest.”

“Help me up.” Yaz held out her hand to the Doctor and the Doctor sighed before taking it, slowly lifting her up until Yaz’s legs were dangling over the side of the cot. “Go get a damp rag with soap and bandages.” The look on the Doctor’s face pleaded to not have to leave Yaz’s side. “Please. Doctor, let me help.” 

The Doctor nodded before cutting through the air to quickly retrieve those items, making her way back to Yaz as soon as she could. She set the bandages down on the cot and handed the rag to Yaz.

Yaz pulled the Doctor’s face close to hers. She washed off the blood stained to her lips, trying not to focus on the way the Doctor looked at her as if she was scared that Yaz would fade into nothing right in front of her face, as if she were a phantom. 

A shiver ran down her spine and Yaz moved the rag away from her lip. She grabbed the Doctor’s right hand, extending the arm out until she could use the cloth to clean the mutilated flesh. 

She trailed up and down the skin slowly, conscientious of where each laceration was. Rubbing away at the stains of blood until they faded to damp skin. 

She looked down to the bandages. They weren’t human. She didn’t know what they were but she trusted that they would help with the tears. 

The Doctor caught the way Yaz studied the bandages, “They’ll, um, they’ll knit the fiber of my skin together.” Her voice was shattered. 

Yaz nodded, “Good.” She unwrapped it slowly and rolled it over the wounds of the Doctor’s right arm. Once she finished the bandage turned green. 

She let the Doctor’s arm down slowly and grabbed for the other one, her eyelids growing heavy. She was tired. She pulled the arm close to her and dragged the cloth over the bloody skin until it was finally clean. 

Once she finished she cupped the Doctor’s face in her hands making it so that those ethereal hazel eyes met her own. She still looked at her as if she weren’t there. “Doctor, I’m here.” The melancholy of this moment was sure to cause Yaz’s ribs to collapse at any moment. “I’m alive. I’m here.” She leaned down onto the cot and moved over. Hand in the Doctor’s she pulled her close until the Doctor shuffled onto the bed.

“Yaz.” Her voice was hesitant, soft around the edges as if she was still convinced Yaz would disappear in front of her. 

Yaz wrapped an arm around the Doctor’s waist and pulled her close until the Doctor nestled into her neck. She took in deep breaths through her nose, ran her hand through Yaz’s hair, listened to Yaz’s whispering, until she knew that this wasn’t fake. Until she knew that Yaz was still there.

Yaz was still there.

**Author's Note:**

> taking one shots for these two (anything from fluff to smut) over at my Tumblr @nonbinaryriotchild


End file.
